Lightning's Savior
by Passionworks
Summary: Azula Trilogy part three. Peace resides in the Fire Nation. War was quelled four years ago, and the threat of its return seems nonexistent. But, beneath the surface lies internal torment, and it just might tear the royal family apart… Rated for content.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Yes, the last installment of my Azula Trilogy is unfolding. This whole prologue takes place in various locations, and each are divided accordingly. At the time, Raiden is about ten weeks old, so not much time has passed. I will reveal early that in the latter chapters, he will be four years of age. I will not delve into anything else. You all will have to wait and see what tricks I have up my sleeve. But I will say this is going to be the lengthiest prologue of my career (expect somewhere around 16,000 words). Each division will cover a lot of ground, so expect a lot of literary exposition right now. I hope this does not bore you all! Some may question as to why I didn't separate this into a few chapters. Well, my reason is that this whole prologue is not within the timeline of the upcoming story. As I said, this is past literary exposition, or the filler stuff that may assist in the understanding of latter parts. The next few chapters may be extensive as well, so the time between updates will be drawn out quite a bit and most will vary. Anyway, I might as well say that I don't really like this document much. It is worth improvement, but time restrictions impeded upon that prospect.**

**Again, I would note that updates might be slow. I know that this is months and months overdue, but school is finally over –my high school career is over, that is. I should have more time to hopefully devote to this, as it is perhaps the most popular thing I've got going for me!**

**It is probably very noticeable that most of this prologue is written in my old style –only the end of it is in the one I am currently working with. As it was said already, this whole thing is very old (I'm pretty sure I began writing it the day I published the last chapter of 'Beautiful Dawn' –and that's saying something), and since it is so long, I really had no desire to write it all out again. Call me lazy, if you will… Plus, for a long time, I misplaced the document in my flashdrive, so it was gone for a while… Thank goodness I found it, though.**

**I'm glad all my fans stood by me through it all! My gratitude again comes forth! Even though I haven't talked with her in months and miss her great kindness to me and my work greatly, I would like to thank my FFN cuz, A.M. for inspiring me to make this whole series a trilogy. A.M., wherever you are in that vast Floridian world, you are clearly and dearly missed. If you do read this, I do wish it meets your expectations. And I think Pulchra-16's love for my trilogy is also worth a shout-out! I know you've been waiting for this to be published, Dixie! I hope I don't let you down!**

**Lastly, I'll say thank you to anyone who willingly reads through this massive document, faithful trilogy reader or not! As a whole, I am not too pleased with how this turned out… Please feel free to leave comments, critiques, or occasional Raiden-is-so-cute inserts!**

Lightning's Savior

By: Passionworks

Prologue

Ty Lee was one of those girls that always saw the best in people and the world around her. And, thanks to her and the Kyoshi Warriors, the inhabitants of the lower regions of Ba Sing Se were seeing much-needed improvement. The benefit of being a member of the Kyoshi Warriors was that assistance to the war-torn world was all in good favor, especially in the eyes of the crowned Firelord and the Avatar. Ah, what bright auras these now cheerful folks had! Yes, thanks to all the girls' efforts, crime rates had dwindled since Ozai's disgraceful downfall, and the century-old depression had been morphed into total bliss.

She had been a resident of Ba Sing Se for about two years now. She openly admitted to the other members of her clan that she dearly missed her dwelling in the Fire Nation, but her devotion to her duties was obdurate. The group's head affiliate, Suki, was the sole warrior to depart from Ba Sing Se in recent years –she still had yet to return from her latest endeavor to the Palace City, or even write back to the girls, for that matter. There was no doubt, however, that their superior was busy and possibly overburdened with the occupation of supporting Firelord Zuko's campaign in rebuilding the war-riddled districts of the Fire Nation. The areas on the outer edge of the country had seen little of the benefits in the last four years since the war ended, and Zuko honestly needed all the aides he could afford. These were mainly towns that saw a hindrance in gaining popularity from elevated crime rates and intense levels of pollution from the dilapidated factories that had once operated over the period of a century. Indeed, Ty Lee undoubtedly felt a pang of jealousy when only Suki received the order to head west (this act was likely due to the fact that Sokka, Suki's devoted mate, headed many missions there), but she did her best to pay it no mind. The culture and hustle and bustle Ba Sing Se had to offer provided adequate filler for the gap –she was fairly satisfied with the busywork.

This evening was like any other, really. Most of the clan's members settled down for a late meal at this hour, since work would again resume in the latter hours of the night. Ty Lee sat at the wood table in the vast apartment the girls were settling at. The place was in the upper division –Zuko assured them that their safety was much too precious to imperil, so inhabiting this particular apartment complex seemed reasonably appropriate. After the painstaking process of shedding their uniforms for comfortable common clothes, several other clanswomen joined their bubbly comrade. Fine dishes of soup and an assortment of breads and pastries flowered the table; the servants here spared no expense in providing the girls a satisfactory supper. She took a sip of her finely brewed tea. It was not General Iroh's concoction, which was considered a classic beverage around town, but the drink was still excellent, nonetheless.

The time passed with plates of fruitful conversation: latest statistics on the business transactions they currently worked for, daily news reports, gossip, and all that jazz. Once the table was cleared, Ty Lee found it best to nurse her full stomach on the comfy sofa in the parlor adjacent to the dining room. She somehow managed to doze off for some time, which was relieving after a backbreaking day on the job. Even though four years without a sign of war seemed massive, it really was just the beginning in the long run.

Someone tapped her shoulder –a boisterous warrior waking her from her much needed rest, perhaps? She managed to slowly open her eyelids, but it was a servant who stood above her. There was an unmistakably nervous aura radiating off the servile young woman –was there yet _another_ emergency in the making? News for the ages?

"I'm sorry for the sudden interruption, Ty Lee, but this message just came in from the royal palace."

Ty Lee frowned, but was not suspicious anymore. "Well, I'm sure it's just another report from the Firelord."

"I suppose," the servant said with a meek, nervous smile, "but it strikes me as odd that it is solely addressed to you. Usually the reports from the Fire Nation embody the entire Kyoshi clique."

"Really? Maybe it is just a personal message from Mai." Certainly this was a justifiable conclusion; the two had still remained close since the termination of the war.

"The Firelady does not write too often, I see."

"Yeah, I haven't heard from her in a while."

A pause.

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

The servant headed back to her duties in the kitchen. Ty Lee turned to the note and called her companions over.

"I think it's just a quick letter from Mai, but I don't mind sharing anything with you that happens to be addressed from the Fire Nation. The Firelady might have something pertinent to tell us."

The other girls joined her on the sofa. She unwrapped the attached ribbon and spread the scroll apart. The handwriting was not Mai's typically thick script, but it was recognizable.

"Wait, I don't believe this is from Mai," Ty Lee nervously stated, trying her best to judge the writing. "It's from _Azula._"

"What? That disposed, murderous princess you befriended as a child?" said one. "The same princess that kidnapped us and stole our uniforms? I thought she was serving a life sentence in prison."

"She is."

"But this message came from the royal palace," acknowledged another, "nevertheless; I don't think Zuko would have released her after four years. That's barely the mark of justice, if you ask me."

"Just read it," snapped a third.

Ty Lee focused her attention on the piece of parchment. Yes, this script was Azula's –there was no question to that anymore. The woman had fine handwriting; the skill apparently had not left her with age.

She gathered her courage, "Dear Ty Lee," she read aloud, "I should think that you might find it peculiar to be hearing from me after so many distant years, but I write to send you delightful news. After serving only a fraction of my punishment, I was released from the Boiling Rock. Yes, my sentence was a light one in comparison to what I was due to serve. On the other hand, I'm sure you'll be surprised to learn that I am happily married to the love of my life and just recently had a baby. Despite my son Raiden's premature birth, he is alive and thriving for a week old infant…" She trailed off…

"Hold on. _Azula had a baby?_" she fretfully blurted at last.

"She has got to be lying. It is just another one of her numerous schemes. Don't fall for it, Ty Lee."

"I'm not exactly sure if this is a hoax," Ty Lee insisted, "I mean, Azula was once a great ally of mine. Even though she's regarded as legendary for her dishonesty, I have to at least give her a decent chance before I jump to conclusions. Then again, would she really lie about something like that?"

"You know her better than we do, Ty Lee."

"I guess you're right."

She continued on, "I have recently learned that my brother sent a messenger hawk to Uncle, who happens to reside in Ba Sing Se. It has also come to my attention that the two of you live close to one another. Firelord Zuko has set up a day for festivities and celebration; he and I would be delighted if you would join us. Iroh has most likely received his letter already, so he is probably aware of our wishes; you need not to tell him about it.

"Though it has taken me almost four years to realize my wrongdoings, I still do have it in me to apologize for what I did to you when we were young. Though this comes years overdue, I hope you can forgive me for the unnecessary time you had to spend in prison. Honestly, your insurgence against me at the Boiling Rock helped me see the light in more ways than one.

"Well, I would be delighted to have you as a guest of honor during the merriment at the palace. Zuko has made arrangements for a royal ship to escort you back to the Fire Nation. And I am absolutely thrilled to have you come and meet my son, Raiden, as he is my pride and joy. I have enclosed a few pictures of him from the court painter.

"It would bring me much happiness to have you come and visit. I trust we can both put our rocky past behind us and look to a brighter future.

"I wish you much luck…

"Princess Azula."

"This is definitely a trap. I speak for all of us when I say you can't trust her. You can't just forget everything she did to you."

"Maybe it isn't," Ty Lee snapped back. "Azula made sure to let me know that there are portraits attached to this letter. We should have a look at them and see if the right deduction can be made."

She gently pulled a few sheets out from behind the scroll. There were three of them, each were images signed by the common court painter that frequented the palace. Two were individual portraits of an obviously young infant. The third was a simple family portrait; it was similar to the one she witnessed Zuko burning the night they all visited Ember Island, though this one had a less formal appearance. Azula was cradling the same child from the previous illustrations, and beside her sat a stunningly handsome male. Ty Lee _grinned_ from ear to ear, instantly recognizing the chap.

"Hey, I've met her husband before!" she shouted with a giggle.

"You have?" questioned one of the quieter warriors. "When?"

"Yeah. A short time after Zuko returned from his banishment, he, Azula, Mai, and I took a vacation up at Ember Island. That's Admiral Chan's son. We met him at a party. Judging on how he acted, I don't think he would make the best husband for Azula, but that's her choice, not mine. Now that I think about it, her son looks almost exactly like him."

The girls gazed intently at one of the individual pictures. The youngster was sporting a twisted, yet endearing toothless smile. He was dressed in a casual red shirt, holding a speckled baby blanket in his right hand. His tiny form was flat against the floor, staring up inquisitively at the painter.

"This _is_ Azula's baby, girls," Ty Lee curtly stated after pregnant silence filtered the room.

"How can you tell?"

"Look at his eyes. I've seen Azula's baby pictures over the years and there is no mistaking _that_ look."

Yes, the babe and Chan had uncanny similarities, but Ty Lee's observation was true: he boasted his mother's striking gaze. His eyes were attractive, intense, focused. Though his irises were newborn blue, the deep stare was, beyond doubt, inherited from the princess. And that _smile_ too. The parallels were growing too numerous to keep count.

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"Of course I am. I have no reason to believe this is a hoax. And I have to make that trip back to the Fire Nation. I haven't talked to Azula in years. Maybe she _did_ see the error in her ways after all."

A few of the clanswomen shrugged their shoulders. Once she put her mind to something, there was no use swaying Ty Lee.

"Fine, then. We'll have to let Suki know. And you'll have to return the message from the palace with your approval."

"I'll start now."

"Well, our duties to keep the peace begin shortly. There is a yearly festival taking place in the upper town square. We have to be in attendance before it begins."

"You can go ahead without me. I'm sure you all can manage."

"We still have to dress for the occasion. Come, girls."

The girls strolled off to the dressing rooms. Ty Lee dismissed her urge to abandon the letter and join them –festivals in Ba Sing Se are like no other in the world –but she was raring to reply back to Azula. Quickly searching the parlor for the necessary supplies, she sat at the dining table and began scribing…

…

Iroh scurried through his apartment in attempt to compile all his belongings. He was to depart from Ba Sing Se later in the day. He was well aware that a royal ship was to escort him back to his homeland. Appreciation was lovely; he had not dwelled on a royal vessel since his first voyage to Ba Sing Se as the Dragon of the West. Those days were behind him, though his title was still appropriate. Despite being a retired war general, he had been credited with a number of new techniques of firebending. Most were becoming part of the national curriculum in most Fire Nation schools.

After he stuffed a few miscellaneous objects into his travel bag, he wrapped it over his shoulder and clumsily darted out the door. He locked the apartment and caught his breath.

He searched the nearby streets for Ty Lee's current residence, since the two of them were equally honored guests at the royal house. The young Kyoshi Warrior had warned him that she was likely to be late on the draw. Iroh was prepared for that, since his wife, though she died years ago, had a similar issue with keeping time. It was a woman's thing. But as soon as he reached her apartment, he found her scampering toward him. She had a hefty bag to hold, which he offered to carry it for her. She smiled and accepted the gesture.

"So, General, sir," she gleefully shouted, "do you have any idea when the ship will arrive?"

"My nephew informed me that it would be sometime later this afternoon," Iroh kindly bellowed, "though the evening may be an appropriate time as well, since a storm seems to be in the forecast. The rain shower we received early this morning may be hitting them now."

"It should just be a mild storm, right?"

"I don't feel a violent uproar in my old joints."

They both shared a laugh. Together, they exited the upper division and began heading south. After about a forty-five minute stroll, they reached the main shoreline. The ship, massive and decorated with the Fire Nation's insignia, was the centerpiece of the bay area. Nearby, a few curious children abandoned their sandcastles and wandered close to it, but a few kindhearted elites patted their heads and told them to run along and play.

Iroh and Ty Lee marched up to the vessel and respectfully greeted the men. The two made their way up as the anchor levitated from the sea.

"So," Iroh asked an attending servant, "will the Firelord be joining us on this ship?"

"No, sir," the scrawny male whispered, "our Lord will be waiting for you when we reach the Fire Nation shoreline."

"Thank you."

The servant nodded and left to tend another visitor.

The Dragon of the West peered out at the blue water with a tired look in his eyes. Ty Lee joined the aged man. Travel by boat was slow and although this was a modern royal ship, the trip was expected to last two weeks or so. That being the earliest, since the lingering threat of future disturbances in the weather was floating around. These delays were known to impede a ship's arrival at least a week or so. Iroh did not mind a leisurely expedition, but he was overly delighted to see his nephew again. The thought of meeting with his niece was a bit bothersome. He was not going to doubt Zuko's letter about her recovery, but the whole escapade seemed out of the ordinary. He was taken aback when he learned that the princess was currently mothering a newborn infant of her own. He wondered if Ty Lee was in on it as well.

"Ty Lee," he started, "I know you and my niece, Azula were relatively close. Did she tell you about the birth of her child?"

"Yes, yes she did!" Ty Lee cheerfully shouted. "And the baby's adorable! Did you get pictures?"

"Actually, I did not."

"I did."

She dug into her bag and removed the illustrations she had received from Azula just weeks prior. She handed them to Iroh, who looked them over with a careful eye.

"Well, now. Azula's suitor has quite the reputation. I was acquainted with Admiral Chan's son when he was a schoolboy –a fine lad with much promise."

Ty Lee chuckled. "Yeah, and their baby looks exactly like him too."

He looked them over vigilantly, "They do look alike, but he has some fine traits from the royal family."

She nodded in approval, but slightly changed the subject: "Azula told me that his name's Raiden."

"Our spirit of lightning?" Iroh questioned. "That's an unusual name."

Ty Lee disagreed. "I think it's a perfect choice, considering that Azula is a firebending prodigy."

"I hope she doesn't expect the boy to take on the challenge of bending lightning. I doubt even _she_ can carry on the task anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

Iroh paused. "If she recovered from her insanity, then she altered her typical mindset. It is very difficult to channel lightning again once the state of mind is distorted. The likelihood of instant gratification is quite diminutive, even for someone like Azula."

The retired general was right to have his doubts, considering that, in his humble opinion, Azula was not the motherly type, and even if she _did_ birth the child displayed in the paintings, he did not expect her to make the best maternal role model.

"Despite all she's been through, I think Azula would be a great mother. It is all in the instincts. She's probably well-equipped."

"I've never known her to be overly defensive of anything."

This was a statement the Kyoshi Warrior found herself agreeing to. Azula was not a protective woman by nature. Back in the day, the princess had rarely put any thought into the betterment of her supposed allies.

"Okay, maybe you're right, but in her letter she sounded so happy about being a mom."

"She does have the tendency to deceive…"

Ty Lee was unimpressed by the general's lack of confidence in his own niece. "Come on, Iroh, she's your niece! Aren't you excited for her?"

"Of course I am," Iroh hesitantly snapped, "but I have my suspicions, that's all."

"You shouldn't let your doubts ruin the moment. You stood by Zuko through thick and thin; I want you to do the same for Azula."

To be honest, Iroh had never developed what one would call a _healthy_ relationship with his niece. The two were distant and neither had much of an interest in building a bond with one another. It was not to say that Iroh did not do his best with the prodigious princess. He tried to win her affection with gifts and letters, or, in other words, her love was something meant to be bought and tied with a ribbon. Her appreciation was nonexistent, which added to the difficulty and uneasiness of each fruitless trial.

But Ty Lee had a point…

…

An earsplitting procession was growing at the harbor. The incoming royal ship was easily detectable in the distance. Yes, the return of the great Dragon of the West drew quite the crowd; it was almost as if he was regarded as a god, even a spirit here. Some fans of the royal family devoutly believed in his trip to the Spirit World –he was touched, blessed, they said!

It was not long before the vessel reached an abrupt stop on the shoreline. Steam then wafted up into the blue sky. A couple instruments bellowed, marking the incoming entry of Firelord Zuko, who was expected to greet his honored guests. A path had been respectfully drawn to fit his palanquin, though he usually disliked the form of transportation. He found it too egotistical for his preference, but with a horde like this, the palanquin was his best bet for safety.

He barked the order to halt. In front of him was the mouth of the ship. Staring at it keenly, he soon caught faint glimpses of his esteemed comrades. The bowsprit lowered down to a gangplank and the two guests ambled down. Ty Lee was the first off the ship, obviously quite ready to stretch her legs after almost three weeks of limited mobility. Iroh was less bouncy; he trotted off with a little more grace in his step.

"Uncle, Ty Lee, welcome back to the Fire Nation," Zuko said with a smile.

"It is great to be back, Zuko!" Ty Lee giggled.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again, my nephew," Iroh said confidently.

"Come with me. I have arranged for palanquins to carry you both. As you can see, we have quite a crowd gathered here today."

The two did nothing to question Zuko's offering. Entering their assigned palanquins, the royals swiftly began the trek to the Palace City.

…

Guards were assembled at the palace gate. They marched in an orderly fashion; it was protocol, a sign of respect to their duties. It reminded the romantic Ty Lee of a dance in a ballroom: each guard stepped through the motions so precisely. Gracious movement; how lovely it was. Oh, certainly she was imagining things again –the sea travel does that to you sometimes. These men were unfit to dance; no, they were blinded by their own obligations and services to the crown. Freedom was a forgone conclusion. They masked their flesh with red and gold as if ashamed to come into the light of day. They concealed their eyes like veils on a wedding gown. Pitiful. Just pitiful. Ty Lee was a dreamer by trade. She dreamed of pride and everlasting peace with all the people. In her mind, if there was need for protection, then the world had yet to recover from the damnations of war. In the end, she ignored this idiosyncratic thought.

"All the other guests of honor are waiting for us to arrive," Zuko said once the trio made their way to their destination.

"To whom else did you send the invitation?" Iroh asked curiously. He was rather thrilled to meet up with old acquaintances again, since he heard little from anyone. Living in Ba Sing Se had its downsides; this was definitely one of them.

"The Avatar is among the guests, along with his allies. And, Ty Lee, Suki is here too."

"That's great," she said, smiling. "I'll be able to catch up on all the gossip with her!"

"Mother will also be in attendance, along with Azula and her husband and son."

"Ursa? She has returned?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, Uncle. She survived banishment by dwelling with the refugees in Ba Sing Se, actually."

"Really? I wonder why she never visited my shop."

Zuko uttered a small laugh. "Maybe she did, but you failed to recognize her."

"Has she really changed all that much?"

"I'll leave that for you to decide yourself, Uncle. Azula's the only member of the royal family that experienced any sort of change. You wouldn't believe how different she is now."

"I think I'm too _stunned_ to believe it."

"But it is true, though. She was affected greatly by the birth of her son."

"While we're on the subject," Ty Lee jumped into the conversation, "why did Azula choose Chan as her husband? They had a huge fight the night we visited Ember Island; when did they get back together?"

Zuko was unable to answer the question Ty Lee presented him. In the time since Azula's return to the palace, no formal announcement had been made of her marriage with Admiral Chan's son. The news of Raiden's delivery was also confidential. He planned to announce it during the festivities, but the objective was to _stretch the truth._ Chan and Azula did, in fact, privately tie the knot, but if the citizens found out that the princess had her child before the trothplight, then faith in the policies of the royals would be devastated. Zuko settled on a proposal that the two supposedly married almost a year ago and whelped their son soon after. Bread and circuses –prevent the unrest at all costs. It was a tough decision to call because there was always the possibility of a slip-up, which held the unwanted likelihood of the formation of distrust between leaders and followers.

"Well, actually," he gradually said, "I think you should ask Azula. I don't know why either."

"I think it is cute that they got married. Opposites attract, they say."

Silence brewed again as the entranceway to the home became clear. Servants surrounded the trio and offered their greetings and services.

"Welcome, milord and his honorable guests, General Iroh and Ty Lee of the Kyoshi Warriors," said one, a lanky, freckled thing; "It is an honor to assist you when you require our services."

"Thank you, sir," said Zuko, who gestured him to clear the path. The three were headed to one of the many recreational rooms in the palace, one that was large enough to accommodate all of the visitors.

They came to a standstill.

"Here we are."

The Firelord opened the door to reveal the other attendees: the Avatar and the Water Tribe siblings were expected to come and it was no surprise to see them now. Suki was with them, Sokka fawning over her like an obsessed, drooling dog. Ursa and Mai were conversing in a corner, each holding glasses of red wine in their feminine hands. Toph was resting on a sofa with Momo snoozing on her lap. The Avatar's bison, Appa, was outside in the garden, but his massive, furry head was visible through an open window.

Ty Lee and Iroh went their separate ways, greeting fellow allies. After waving a friendly hello to Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior gravitated over to Mai, who gave the acrobat a stiff hug and a grave, stoic smile. Ursa offered her salutation with a nod to her head.

"Where's Azula?" Ty Lee wondered aloud.

"She's tending to her baby," Ursa stated in a gentle tone, "so she will be out shortly."

"Actually," Mai said grimly, pointing across the room, "there she is over there, speaking with her uncle."

The acrobat took note and waved goodbye to her comrades. After Iroh said an affable farewell, she then performed three consecutive somersaults and faced the princess, who had her ten-week-old son peeking over her shoulder.

"Ty Lee," Azula said first, a little stunned from the sudden interruption, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"It's so good to see you, Azula," she shouted. "You look so different!"

"I've matured with age, I suppose. But I'm not quite my old self physically."

Ty Lee glanced over at the infant in the young mother's arms. "Your son is so charming in person!"

Azula chuckled. "He is."

"His name is Raiden, correct?"

"Yes."

Raiden gave Ty Lee his habitual stare down, complete with apprehensive wide eyes and a curled lip. This was his typical reaction to strangers; he was known for his shyness. He diverted his gaze nervously and buried his face into his mother's neck, left hand in his mouth and right hand resting at her clavicle.

"He's rather shy," Azula informed, "but he eventually warms up to those he recognizes. He's old enough to only identify people through the sound of their voices. He is well aware of my accent as well as his father's."

The gymnast massaged his developing chin. "He's so tiny, Azula."

"I know. He was born during the onset of my eighth month of pregnancy. The doctors ruled that the early birth was due to stress." Yes, this was undeniably true. "I was reasonably nervous when I discovered that I was pregnant, you see, considering that this was my first child."

"But at least everything seems to be fine with him."

"Yes, but his diminutive stature is an issue. Though he's hit every developmental milestone a ten-week-old can achieve, he's still not growing as fast he should. My physician said it is still a little early to tell if there is something internally stunting his growth. One hypothesis is that I need to limit the amount of time he spends crying –some doctors say he wastes so much energy that could go into his growth. Despite that, I am seeing no definite improvement. The only sensible solution I have been given thus far is to increase the number of times I feed him per day."

"Is it helping?"

"Only somewhat, I'd say. I nurse him twelve times a day at the very least, or once every two hours, even during the night, so I don't get much sleep."

"I'm sorry."

"It is nothing to fret over. My child's needs go before mine, and if that means I have to constitute a sleepless regimen, then so be it."

Raiden removed the thumb from his mouth and put it to the princess' lips. Then he bit his own lip with his gums and smiled crookedly. He laughed and cooed audibly, which raised a few uninitiated heads. Upon hearing his son in the distance, Chan rose from a sofa and joined his wife, standing serenely by her side.

"Have we met?" he directed to Ty Lee with a booming laugh. He shook her hand and she kissed his cheek in respect.

"I think we have," she joked back, amused with Chan's nice way of lightening the mood.

"And there's my boy!" he said. "Hand him to me, would you, Azula?"

She raised the infant from his resting position and gave him a quick rub of the nose, which brought on an effervescent giggle as she handed him over to his father. He scooped his son up gently and both shared a merry chortle or two. He playfully articulated odd, but amusing expressions at him and Raiden responded with a cross-eyed stare, which was typical when he was focusing on something he was fond of. But eventually the infant grew tired of the game and rested his head down. There was too much hustle and bustle about the house for Raiden to possibly try and fall asleep, so he grimaced and kept his colorless eyes open. He squirmed a bit, displaying his discomfort for the situation. Azula noticed him fussing and took action, seizing him under the armpits and setting his head down on her breast, close to her heart. She rocked him tenderly, the sound of her heartbeat calming him almost instantly. Hiding his face in her robe, he eventually fell into a light slumber.

"Ty Lee, I would love to catch up with you. Would you mind if we left to a more private location? I would like to drop the baby off for a nap."

"Fine with me."

Azula turned to Chan with a pleasing smile on her face. "Please excuse us, darling."

Chan returned the gesture. "No problem."

Azula's expression told the gymnast to follow her. She tagged along about a step or two behind.

"So, Azula," she said without hesitation, "how do you feel about being married to Chan?"

The princess immediately caught on to what Ty Lee was suggesting, "You don't have to worry about us, Ty Lee. It is a bit odd that we recovered our relationship, but I speak highly of it. We want what's best for our son. If something were to suddenly jeopardize our marriage, I wouldn't want him to mature without a second parent. It would just be unnecessary repetition; look how I turned out when I lost my mother."

"I understand. I actually think it's wonderful that you two got back together, though at first I didn't think the guy would make the best husband for you. You know how men are…"

"Chan has changed over the years, just as I have. He is such an excellent father –takes to the job so well. He's done so much to help me raise Raiden; truth be told, I don't know what I would do without him."

"Really? I thought he would be reluctant and hesitant."

"Quite the contrary. He's assumed many roles over the course of ten weeks. Raiden was diagnosed with moderate colic by our family physician only a week or so after he was born, which keeps him up crying half the night. Chan willingly takes over some of the night shift responsibilities for me."

"Gosh. I didn't know Raiden had colic."

"_Has_ colic, you mean. He still suffers from it. He cries inconsolably for a good three hours every day, which is rather stress-inducing for all of us. However, the physician informed us that he has a chance to grow out of it once he's at least three to five months of age."

This surprised the gymnast. Upon hearing the news, she was a bit startled by the princess' lack of disappointment over the matter.

"And you aren't bothered by it?" Ty Lee was assuming far too much for her own good, but the Azula she once knew was not one to leave her cynical side behind.

Azula's eyes revealed a pang of hurt. "Why should I grow irate over something like that? I don't see any of these matters as defects, if that is what you are suggesting. But I suppose you are referring to my behavior a few years ago. Let me assure you that I'm not that selfish young girl anymore."

They ceased to speak. The trio eventually made their way into Azula's bedroom. Ty Lee silently stood behind her comrade as she laid her child into his crib. Seeing that the baby was groggily waking up from the short period of rest, she rocked the wooden contraption soothingly and hummed a lullaby. The acrobat was astonished yet again. She never knew Azula had such a tender and gentle voice. The level of devotion the adolescent mother displayed, of course, equally awed her. Ty Lee understood almost instantly that this was no hoax. Azula truthfully did have a soft spot in her heart…

Raiden stirred and cooed for a few minutes more, still unable to doze off on his own. He raised his arms up to his head and gave his mother a disturbed grimace. He then uttered a short and alarming cry, jostling Ty Lee from her trance.

Azula raised him from the crib and attempted to shush him. She rocked him to and fro; this momentarily quieted him, but as soon as she quit, he was back at it again.

"Shhh, Raiden, won't you sleep for Mommy?"

He responded by resting the left side of his head deep into her chest and cried louder. As usual, a maid made her entry. Azula rolled her eyes; she was getting tired of servants popping in unannounced.

_Why won't they ever learn?_

"Milady, I know you don't prefer a servant's assistance, but on a day as hectic as this one, will you accept my help?"

"As I have said time and time again," Azula said with an irritated snarl, "I don't need help consoling my child. He's probably upset from all the noise he hears in the parlor. Please make your exit the way you came in. I would rather you attend to our guests, if you don't mind."

Diverting her gaze from the fiery princess, the shaken nurse peeked over at Ty Lee, who shrugged her shoulders. Out of a job for the time being, she bowed and did as she was told.

"Wow, Azula," Ty Lee stuttered, shaking her head. "I can't believe you didn't accept the servant's offer. That's so… _unlike_ you."

Azula beamed wearily, absently patting her son's light wisps of hair. "Oh, I've never allowed any servant to tend to Raiden. As his mother, it is my job to be the primary caretaker in his life. The servants here would just be glorified babysitters; I have no trust in their botched efforts to raise my son. The first week of his life was an ordeal: the servants' visitation sessions with him grew enormous –I almost had no time to even nurse him when I pleased. It was almost as if those women were deprived of child, though many are young mothers themselves. My poor son grew exhausted and had enough with the attention, which is the main reason why I feel the need to shelter him now. Just because he is the son of a royal doesn't mean he deserves falsified cajoling from those witlings."

"I think you should be open to the help," the acrobat shouted over Raiden's constant hollering.

"Nonsense. Mother and Chan each lend a hand with him. With their support, the use of extraneous services proves entirely useless to me."

"What about Mai?"

"Mai is of no help at all, being that she has avoided me since my return to the palace."

"What do you mean? Is she mad at you?"

"I guess so. She has never held or even acknowledged her own nephew. Isn't that something? I know I shouldn't be the one telling you this, but she can't provide an heir for Zuko's throne, so she's lashing out at me for no legitimate reason at all."

"I didn't know Mai was infertile. Is that why she resented her little brother?"

"Perhaps. I'm not sure."

Ty Lee said nothing, so Azula continued, "Listen. Zuko's due to announce the news of my return to the citizens of our nation. Over the course of time since my release, my brother has worked to rehabilitate me. Chan and I had a private wedding; our son was born with no public attention. My life has been a total secret to the people. But it is all in good favor. Zuko is going to publicize Mai's barrenness as well."

"What do you think Zuko's going to do?"

"He and I have discussed this matter ourselves. Zuko no longer has to worry about an heir, as I have produced a sufficient one."

This caught the girl off guard, but she managed to understand the general picture. "You mean Raiden's going to be the next Firelord?"

"When Zuko retires or if something befalls him, yes."

Ty Lee saw a bright and cheerful aura resonating off her ally, despite how stressed she was over her son's bouts of unrest; she quickly capitalized on it.

"I'm sure you're excited to see your son take the throne."

Azula nodded. "I am, but it would sadden me if something were to cut my brother's reign short. I have come to love and respect him for everything he has done to help me over the past year."

The acrobat shifted her position apprehensively. "You don't _resent_ Zuko for taking the throne, do you?"

"Of course not. It was his throne to begin with. I'm happy and thankful to be the one to whelp his successor… Shush, Raiden. Sweetie, Mommy's right here."

"Is he hungry?"

"No."

"How can you tell?"

"He isn't rooting. He usually gives me an easily distinguishable look when he's hungry. It's just that he's stressed out. It's been a busy day for him –too many people here. Before you and Uncle arrived, the guests were passing him around. He needs socialization at this age, since, as I said, I have literally sheltered him his entire ten weeks of life. Right now, he's a little cranky and restless. He's overly tired and has had enough for one day."

"You sure he doesn't need anything?"

"I'm sure. But, wait. I wonder if you could possibly go grab his pacifier near the changing table for me."

Ty Lee consented and in an open space, she executed her acrobatics until the table was reached. Before she could even pick up the pacifier, it was noticed that her own actions proved successful. Raiden stopped crying and giggled with laughter, spittle dripping down his face as he placed his whole hand in his mouth, which muffled the sound of his voice. He then bounced in his mother's arms, pounding his unoccupied fist at her breast, chuckling hysterically. Azula sighed with relief, but replaced his hand with the pacifier, which he suckled on voraciously.

Now that she Raiden subdued from his crying spell, she paced around the room and rocked him, hoping then to dispel his bout of hyperactivity. She began humming another tune into his ear, silently praying in desperation that it would effectively tire the infant. He gurgled and cooed peacefully, suggesting that he was finally growing weary, though it was rather obvious that he was still interested in observing Ty Lee's splendid acrobatics. He fussed briefly, fidgeting and stretching his tiny toes and legs, but once he deemed his yearnings as futile, he focused his attention to the pleasing sounds entering his ear. He loved it dearly when his mother hummed to him; he smiled blissfully, yet, the tiredness in his sparkling eyes was all too obvious to the maternal princess.

"I need to have him take a nap before Zuko proclaims his declaration," Azula whispered as she dropped her son into his crib. She wrapped him in a blanket, making sure it was away from his mouth to ensure that he was safe from suffocation. He yawned and turned his head to his left and rested his chin on his shoulder. After staring tiredly at his mother for a few moments, the babe finally closed his newborn blue eyes.

She stroked his cheek with her forefinger and leaned down to give him a kiss before leaving him alone in the room. But instead of departing, she shifted her weight, standing inches away from the inactive child. She sighed deeply, a maternal hum, and cocked her head with a curled grin on her countenance. There was no movement in the room, just the emission of breath. Ty Lee was silent as a stone; she was incapable of putting herself up to disturbing this peaceful moment she witnessed. It was as if the princess and the heir were frozen in time, as if they were the only two dwellers of the fine earth.

Finally, Azula unhurriedly turned and gestured Ty Lee to the door and both exited. The princess shut the door behind her and listened for a couple of seconds, making sure her baby did not suddenly stir from his slumber.

"Good. He's asleep. I'll have to warn the guests that he's taking a nap. I don't want him to wake up and start fussing again."

The two ambled at a deliberate pace down the hallway. Azula assured her rambunctious companion that Zuko's declaration would not commence for another hour or so, leaving them a fine window of time to tour the palace and catch up with each other.

"Azula?"

The princess glanced to her right, indicating her fullest attention.

Ty Lee hesitated, but finally spoke, "I just wanted to say that I was wrong about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I wrongfully doubted you when you sent me that letter. I was so excited for you, but in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but feel suspicious."

"Don't worry about it, Ty Lee," Azula informed her unperturbedly. "I'm well acquainted with uncertainty and mistrust. It does nothing to bother me now."

"But it _does _bother me. When I was on that royal ship with your Uncle, he seemed to have no faith in you. Inside, I was almost swayed into agreeing with him, and I regret it. You are a _wonderful_ mother, Azula. I can't believe it took me so long to realize that."

"Well, thank you for the compliment," she answered with a twinkling grin, "but I'm doing what is expected of me."

"But you do so much more. I just saw you go above and beyond my expectations. If I were the one in your shoes, I think I would grow weary and quit."

Azula was hushed.

"I'm not trying to offend you, but even I, at one time, deemed you incapable of love. I see now that I was wrong."

"An apology isn't required, Ty Lee," Azula said in a kind tone, patting the Kyoshi Warrior's shoulder tenderly. "I would like to say that your friendship is invaluable to me. I don't want to push the rock too far over the cliff, but I would love it if you could live here on a permanent basis. You could easily fit in the palace, as we have a number of guest suites here. I wish not to pull you away from your career like I did when I met you at that circus near the city of Omashu."

Ty Lee tentatively beamed. "I don't know what to say."

"If you can't, I understand, but I do miss the pleasure of your company, since Mai no longer recalls our comradeship."

"I want to try, Azula. I think the Kyoshi Warriors will still flourish without me; Suki is a fine leader. I'm sure the loss of one member won't affect much. I would be honored to make my stay here. Does Zuko have anything to say about it?"

"He knows nothing of it, but I think he would agree that I need more companionship. But it is settled, then?"

"Yes! Yes, it is."

"Fine. We should head back to the parlor before the guests wake Raiden up."

"Agreed."

…

Zuko wiped his sweat-coated brow with a cool cloth. He allowed the servants to smooth his fine robe and place it at his shoulders. Two others held the material away from the ground, afraid to see the sparkling cloth soiled before entering the spotlight. He coughed and cleared his throat, preparing himself to speak to his esteemed audience. His countenance revealed no form of stress, but he was rather uncertain, fearing the outcome of his speech. He uttered a few words with the Avatar, Toph, Suki, and the Water Tribe siblings. Azula was standing before her brother's company, dressed in a dazzling red and white dress. Slightly low cut, the gown exposed a ruby necklace from her mother dangling between her breasts. The gem scintillated as she pressed her palm to her chest. A smiled curled on her lips, assuring her brother that all was well with her. Chan was dressed nicely for the occasion: formal suit and robe. Raiden was perked up in his father's embrace, eyes surveying every attendee with avid interest. He was wearing nothing fancy: just a red comfortable shirt with gold lacing the sleeves and a dragon-like image sewn at the front. His arms curled around Chan's wide neck, clinging, but nothing deterred the infant's surprising level of focus. His pupils were dilated, lips tightly curled under the clutches of his measly gums. Ty Lee had situated herself next to Azula, and Mai gravitated closer to her husband; she was unwilling to confront her once mortal enemy, though, in her heart, she understood that there was no way the princess would ever strike again. She kept her eyes at a distance, attention generally leaning to the floor beneath her feet. Iroh was also present, for there was great pleasure in announcing the return of the great Dragon himself. He was allowing Raiden to play with his animated fingers. The infant cooed once or twice as he grappled the jolly man's thumbs, teasing them in his toothless mouth. After rethinking the idea of offering the child his hands to teethe on, Iroh slowly brought his hands back. Raiden offered a suspicious expression, but uttered no form of complaint, except for a small murmur when his dad shifted his position in his arms.

"The crowd is waiting for us now," said Zuko with assurance. "Everyone knows the drill: mere bread and circuses. I don't want to cause chaos."

"Zuko, we understand," Mai grunted impatiently.

The Firelord was most worried about his wife. At night, they often quarreled over their designated heir, the return of the princess, among other things deemed necessary. He feared that she would rebel against his request of silence, since her disagreement lead to threats of this on a number of occasions.

But he ignored her. "Are you prepared to go along with this, Azula?"

"The world needs to be informed of my release," Azula answered confidently as Chan passed their little one over to her, "and with my son as your heir apparent, his presence in this palace is just as important as mine, if not more."

He nodded his head in approval and turned to the opening where the audience was waiting for him. He stepped out gallantly with a level head on his shoulders, his wife a few strides behind him. He raised his hand, signaling his request for total silence; the command was carried out in almost an instant.

"My brothers and sisters of the Fire Nation," he started, "we have, for almost four years, existed in a world of little conflict. And as your head commander, I hope to see this prospect expanded through the future generations."

The crowed cheered upon hearing this, but the Firelord subdued them yet again.

"Yes, we are a nation of peace and prosperity. We have seen gracious efforts by the Avatar, his allies, along with the Kyoshi Warriors, who currently run many peace operations in the lower divisions of Ba Sing Se, as well as this nation we dwell upon. Of course, I would like to welcome the Avatar and his esteemed allies: Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom and siblings, Sokka and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Aang was first to appear, a calm smile resting on his face. He looked back and extended his hand to his lover as she and her brother made their presence known as well. Toph stumbled out slowly after them, hair covering her glassy, sightless green eyes. Zuko beamed at them, offering the crowd permission to clap. "I am also delighted to inform you that my uncle, Iroh has returned as a guest to the Fire Nation. Uncle has been an affluent tea maker in Ba Sing Se, the most famous, as I have heard. Give a warm welcome to the great Dragon of the West."

Iroh took residence next to his nephew, happy to share the attention with him.

"Next," he said after about a lengthy minute of celebration, "two members of the Kyoshi Warriors have arrived at our shores to enlighten you on the details of peace efforts in Ba Sing Se and even here in the Fire Nation. I humbly introduce senior member, Suki and her affiliate, Fire Nation resident, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee sprang into action, grinning from ear-to-ear. Suki was gracious in her approach, knowing well that she was to be the one to speak.

"Thank you, Zuko," she said kindly after the Firelord gave them the floor. "Ba Sing Se saw hefty damage from the war, as we all have heard. We saw many brutal slaughters on the land even afterwards. For example, friends, we do remember our remorse when we discovered packs of outraged Earth Kingdom soldiers and even citizens that wiped out a dastardly number of Fire Nation colonials and retired, exonerated soldiers. These people were uninformed of the discontinuation of the Hundred Year War, as news was slow to travel. Here we can mourn the loss of loved ones over the extent of a century."

A moment of silence followed. The event Suki was speaking of occurred not a week after the Avatar's triumph over the Phoenix King. Rebel Earth Kingdom Loyalists (many inspired by King Bumi's single-handed takeover of Omashu) entered the homes of influential Fire Nation colonials and assassinated them, along with their wives and children. On-duty elites and guardsmen also suffered the wrath. At least a thousand members of the Fire Nation lost their lives that day, and it was regarded as one of the worst rebel attacks in the nation's history. The new Firelord was a bit taken aback by the event and even blamed himself: _his_ peace treaties were only in process of being signed and carried out at the time. Some Fire Nation extremists called it an act of terrorism and many of these rebels went underground. Most were Ozai's degraded Loyalists; Firelord Zuko regretted that he had yet to apprehend any one of them. It was rumored that Earth Kingdom revolutionaries, for reasons entirely unknown, collaborated and joined them. Together, they caused some trouble in the outskirts, though some were relatively isolated and minimal. There were stay events of devastation on a number of prominent rehabilitation efforts in both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, including a few headed by the Kyoshi Warriors.

"However, over the course of four years and with the help of your gracious Lord, our efforts have raised many of the working classmen out of poverty, summoned up assemblies to decontaminate the factory regions, and restarted trade companies. As a result, trade negotiations will begin within a month or so. Many of our members, including myself, have also worked to replenish the Fire Nation suburbs that see little assistance. We have lowered the percentage of poverty-stricken citizens by almost ten percent. We hope to achieve full employment status within the next five years or less. Your nation will prosper and the economy will grow strong! I, on behalf of all my teammates and fellow compatriots, would like to thank all of you for providing donations of both men and material to better our advancements and I send my gratitude to your Firelord for everything he has done for us, this country, and the other three nations. Many thanks for accepting us into the Fire Nation as guests and allies. Some day soon, we will see the world unite as one!"

With a bow, she terminated her speech. Avid Fire Nation citizens presented an ovation for her, which she accepted with courteous waves and a bright expression. Ty Lee was obviously impressed; there was little need for her to even utter a word.

"Nicely done, Suki!" she yelled optimistically, joy and benevolence seeping from her childlike eyes.

"Thank you," Suki answered in more of a whisper. To the Firelord, "They're yours now, Zuko."

He acknowledged this, "Thank you, Suki. Now, onto other news. As your Lord and leader, it is my responsibility to see this nation flourish to its fullest potential. To properly perform my duties, I must offer the promise of peace and affluence in the _coming_ generations. I am sorry to announce that my wife, whom I treasure and respect with every fiber of my being, is barren and is unable to produce an heir."

Members gasped, some cringed, but most stood absolutely still, motionless.

"But," Zuko broke the disturbing sound of solemn silence, "I will remain by my wife's side. I refuse to marry another and employ myself in a royal harem. Now, you are all probably envisioning the end of my family's dominion. There is no need. I have found a solution. Under strict, private jurisdiction, I have collaborated with the best medical doctors and psychoanalysts to assist in the rehabilitation of my sister, Azula."

Not a single civilian stirred, though there was clear discomfort arising.

"I know my sister was once responsible for more murders than the average man on a battlefield, but over the past three years, she has recovered beyond all doubt. A year ago, Azula actually grew well enough to marry, though confidentially, of course, and ten weeks ago, she delivered a healthy baby boy: our nation's next heir. I would like to present to you, my sister, her husband, Chan, son of the honorable admiral by the same given name, and their child, named for our grand spirit of lightning, Raiden."

With her nervous infant huddled at her breast, Azula stepped out, her dress radiating her fine figure. Chan, with a hand around his wife's shoulder, strode at the same pace. The audience held any from of applaud. The thought of Azula, deemed the most formidable nemesis in Fire Nation history, birthing a child suitable enough to take the throne was a skeptical one. Certainly they were not seeing her now; Zuko was one to know better, was he not?

"I understand that you are all uncertain about my decision, but I would like it if you would offer a warm reception to members of my own family. You, as inhabitants of this great nation, should be congratulating my sister on the success of her revival, marriage, and birth of her son, not dwelling in the past. To perhaps sway your opinions, I will have Azula speak to you now."

The princess agreed to the invitation. Hoisting baby Raiden from her bosom and gesturing Chan to join her, she cleared her gullet. All eyes were on her; all the townspeople were hell-bent on discovering just the slightest indication of an infraction.

But Azula would never allow this absolution to come. In a gentle, yet highly perceptible tone, she spoke: "I can see that you no longer think of me in high regard. I have come to recognize this. But, as our Lord commanded, I will delve into the matter presented to you. Yes, Zuko did not announce my release at the initial time it occurred, but do not let his act of secrecy hinder your respect for him. I have been privately rehabilitating within the palace walls and based on my progress, the doctors deemed that I am completely cured of my mental illness."

Upon perceiving the sound of his mother's voice, Raiden excitedly cooed, bouncing with energy. He discovered another interest and faced the horde curiously with his mouth agape. He muttered something wordless as he then put his thumb to his lips. The crowd diverted their attention from the princess to the child.

She stifled a laugh at this. "As previously stated to you, I was wed to my husband a year ago and our son was conceived soon after. In my past, I may have threatened the marital policies and turned down every suitor my father presented, but I have since changed my perspective. I could say that I have settled down and slowly eased into the responsibilities I presently hold, including both marriage and motherhood."

Chan put a demonstrative arm around his wife's shoulder. Raiden shifted his position, snuggling his head down in attempt to nap. Relieved that he was showing no signs of stress, Azula exhaled and continued on.

"Yes, citizens of the Fire Nation, this child, my son, is your next heir, and as his mother, primary caretaker, and overseer in the years to come, I will personally see to it that he is given no contempt for being the child born from _my_ womb and _my _bloodline. He is not to be held accountable for any crimes I committed in the years past. And I do admit my guilt here and now. I humbly ask that my son could be exempt from any sort of blame. You should revere this child because no matter what the history textbooks say, or what the past discloses, he is still an innocent being and was chosen by your leader to guide you in any event that should dethrone my sibling, which, may I say, would devastate me to no end. Raiden has no recollection of what I have done; he wasn't even a considerable aspect of my life at the time. In conclusion, please throw away your grudges and look forward to the bright side of Zuko's plan. I believe that if Zuko were to enter a harem, or water the seed of a harlot, then the nation would boast a lesser extent of approval for him. He, despite his wife's infertility, is holding strong to his principles of faith and love. And is that not what the Avatar has preached to you since his resurrection and conquest over my father, the Phoenix King? You see, citizens, no matter what history has taught you, times can change. People can change for the better, as I have. Let this be a lesson to you all…"

She raised her eyebrows affectionately, revealing an expression of hope to the people. Her son opened his eyes when she ceased to speak, and he raised his head, pressing his tiny nose to her chin. She diverted her gaze from the audience, taking note of the spittle bubbling from his pudgy, puckered lips. Playfully rolling her eyes, she removed a burp cloth she had concealed and wiped his face off with it. He curled back up and resumed his previous engagement.

The audience was moved, no doubt, but they were unable to either express or disguise their apprehension. No acclamation or spoken congratulation ensued, but at least the princess had them second-guessing their opinions. Questions arose, some comparative, some random. Several wondered if their tax dollars went into the rehabilitation program without their knowledge or consent. Others pondered the odds that Azula was _posing_ as this child's matriarch. Radical crowd members were pondering rumors of a hostage situation in progress. Or, if not that, it was a hoax, deducing that there was no rhyme or reason to truthfully grasp Azula's declaration. Only a select few faithful townspeople accepted the princess' plea, so a stray clap or two was heard somewhere off in the distance, though the sound was mute to most ears.

Firelord Zuko stepped forward, standing at his sister's left; she peered up at him meekly, silently praying that he would again challenge his people.

"I'm sorry, Azula," he whispered at her with grief in his murky gold eyes. "I don't think I can do anything else. The scarred memories of war can't be healed. Only time will tell if they will ever take to the prospect of your son taking the throne."

"And what if they don't?" Azula questioned, pressing Raiden tight to her breast. "Residents, by law, have the right to act on negative impulse. If they feel threatened by either me, or my son, then it could jeopardize his safety. I won't be able to go along with the arrangement until I know that he is completely out of harm's way."

"Well, I've tried reason, and with the intensity of insecurity, I'd say violence or any method of force is out of the question. I'll increase the guard count for now. It is short notice, but it seems to be the only solution." He stared out, his view to the distances beyond the stage he stood upon. The sky was an average blue, bright like fire, yet gentle as an innocent child at play. Trees and forests danced, birds fluttered by overhead. It was a beautiful sight, indeed, but it failed to illustrate the world for what it was now. Feelings of resentment as troublesome as immobile stones still existed in the active nations; even after-war efforts did nothing to crush them. Zuko was frustrated, overly frustrated.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head one last time.

"Citizens, this assembly is adjourned," he announced with barely an ounce of dignity –all he could muster, really. "You are all dismissed."

Azula touched his shoulder, staring directly at him, equally sharing his pain and misery. "You did all that you could, Zuko, and I thank you for it," she whispered in a maternal voice. Though she was mightily stressed, as she had just previously disclosed, she stunningly resembled the mother the siblings shared: soothing and calm under pressure, never condescending and mindless.

"I did what I _could,_ perhaps, but I didn't accomplish what I set out to do."

"Zuko," Mai stated in a soft voice as she rushed up to her spouse, "you don't have to overstrain yourself for _her._ Come back inside with me."

She stared back at her former ally, a ghastly expression seizing her countenance. Azula raised her eyebrows, hurt by the gesture, but she heaved Raiden up to her shoulder and followed them back inside. The other attendees tagged along, each making their way back to the parlor. Chan caught up to his wife, expressing his grief with a soft kiss to her lips.

"Well, what did Zuko tell you?" he asked curiously.

Azula looked off and replied, "He said the only temporary solution is an increase in the guard count, just in case we see any threats come our way, but as for something permanent, he has informed me of nothing."

"He'll figure something out; I know he will. How's Raiden?"

She rubbed the infant's tufts of hair, "He just needs to be put down for a while, nursed, maybe." After a brief pause: "Zuko?"

Zuko turned to her, ignoring the grimacing wife edgily waiting for him.

With her eyes, she gestured down to Raiden, who was relatively oblivious to anything as of now. The Firelord caught his sister's silent inquiry.

"You're excused, Azula."

Just as she was about to bolt, Chan whispered her name.

"You think you'll need me for anything?"

"Oh, Chan." She emitted a heartfelt chuckle. "You don't need to coop yourself up with me."

"Well, I'll bring you up something to eat later."

Her stomach was growling inside, echoing like an endless call in the night.

"Yes, would you, darling?"

"Of course."

The young father massaged Raiden's weak chin. The child drifted out of his slumber groggily, but tried his best to beam benevolently. His tongue was lolling at his lip, producing the drool dripping from his infantile face.

Chan's eyes promptly caught Raiden beginning to tug at Azula's dress. The baby, realizing his efforts proved to be ineffective, jostled the necklace his matriarch was wearing as he licked and smacked his lips with his tongue. The princess grasped his hand into hers, which silenced his attempts for the time being.

"And Chan, you don't have to send anything up immediately. It can wait."

"If you say so."

"I better head back before Raiden starts fussing at me," Azula said at last, noticing agitation swelling in the infant's monochrome eyes.

"Go ahead," Chan said in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Silly of me."

"Don't worry about it."

With that, Azula turned back and headed down the corridor to her bedroom.

…

"Mai, I think we need to talk about something."

"About what, Ty Lee?" the Firelady inquired, somewhat puzzled by the abruptness of the circus entertainer's interruption.

"I'll explain later; just come with me," the girl answered, clutching Mai's hand in hers, guiding her in the direction of an opposite wing of the palace.

Mai grumbled. "Can't we just discuss whatever this is in the parlor? Zuko will wonder where I am."

"He'll know you're with me. Trust me, he will."

"And, may I ask, why we are heading for the bedrooms?"

"Because," Ty Lee said matter-of-factly, "this is a private matter. And someone's expecting us there."

Really, there was no one truly waiting for the two of them; the overly exuberant gymnast was spinning a white lie to keep her gloomy ally from abandoning her. She had observed that Azula had headed back to her own room with her son about a half-hour ago, maybe more, but it was not as if the princess knew Ty Lee was cooking something up between the once bonded allies.

Mai was a bit slow to catch the idea, and she angrily persisted, "I really don't feel comfortable doing this, Ty Lee. Someone could be watching us."

"Well, you said you wanted to speak in the parlor, where anybody can listen in on us. It's much more private back here; we don't want to attract any unwanted attention right now. Besides, the only occupant in this hallway is Azula, and she's in her bedroom –where we're headed."

"_Her_ bedroom? Do you seriously trust her? Why?"

"Mai, don't you remember the friendship we broke all those years ago?"

"It was never an alliance to begin with. Azula used us, and you want that _back_ in your life? Are you mad?"

"Let's stop quarreling. Just have faith in me on this one. We all know Azula's on our side now. And don't you even trust your own husband's decision to have _her_ son replace him on the throne? Certainly a verdict like that wouldn't be made rashly, you know?"

"Actually, Ty Lee, I have voiced my opinion on this matter over numerous occasions, but Zuko is rather adamant. I am not pleased with having her disgraced bloodline steal the throne in our downfall."

"She's part of the royal heritage, as is her child. Can't you just let go of your revulsion for once? And have you ever gotten to know her after her release? Be honest, Mai."

"I have not, but –"

"Then how could you possibly know what she's like now? Azula told me everything. Is it really true that you have never once offered to hold the heir of this throne? Doesn't that bother you, Mai? I mean, in her speech, Azula made sure to mention that no blame be put on that baby, but yet, you're just like all those commoners: you can't let go of the past."

"Ty Lee, it's all an act. We all know she's incapable of adequately loving or caring for another human being."

"You can only presume this because you have never witnessed all that she has done since her discharge from prison. Before Zuko's announcement, I got to see firsthand what a great mother she is."

"Why are you falling for this scam? She must be a _fine_ actress."

"It's not a scam, I'm telling you. I saw her. That baby of hers, he even has colic, but she barely notices it –I'll bet you didn't know that."

"I've been given the point in the first ten weeks of his life. You can hear his annoying wails from far across the hall."

"And that's a reason to resent Azula, or are you jealous of her because _she's_ the one that provided Zuko a successor?"

"You have a lot of nerve, questioning me like that."

"I'm sorry, but you are being so stubborn about all of this."

"All of _this?_ You don't even know that half of it…"

Ty Lee suddenly swiveled her head back, "What?"

The outwardly cornered Firelady sighed. "Never mind. Let's get this over with. We're almost to her quarters anyway."

…

When he had entered, Chan was holding a neatly painted metal tray with a few hors d'oeuvres and a tall glass of water. His tuckered wife was reclining on their king-sized bed, their baby son suckling at her breast. She had since disrobed. Her somewhat faded maternity gown was limp against her tight frame, the front split open and wrapped snugly around the child's figure. She offered a smile upon Chan's comeback, tapping the mattress and offering him to lie down next to her.

"I brought you a little something," he whispered, "nothing much."

With her fingers, she fingered a piece of bread from the serving tray and held it to her lips before she nibbled on it with her teeth.

He ran a hand through her silk-black hair. "You seem distracted."

Azula yawned. "I am."

"You want to tell me about it?"

"It's nothing important, dear."

"For some reason, I doubt that. Talk to me."

The princess gloomily shook her head, her long hair falling from her shoulders. "Do you think I'm a good mother, Chan? Be honest with me."

"The best. Why?"

She grasped the full goblet and guzzled it down.

"Ty Lee mentioned it earlier. You know, I actually asked her to live with us on a permanent basis. She agreed."

"Do you think Zuko will reject that?"

"Not at all. Ty Lee was a friend of mine, as well as Zuko's. Besides, she's better off here on her home soil than off on some remote island in the Earth Kingdom with a bunch of warrior women."

Chan snickered. "But I'll bet my money that that isn't what's bothering you."

"It is on the subject of Ty Lee. As much as I fancy her living here, I don't want her to be a glorified peacemaker."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't want her to assume that I want to immediately patch up my relationship with Mai."

"Aren't the two of them your friends, associates at least?"

"Ty Lee, yes. And, well, you know how it is with Mai these days."

The two of them were silent for a time, listening to the sound of Raiden's greedy gulps.

"You changed him, didn't you?"

"No. But I've fed him for a good thirty minutes now. It took you long enough to get up here."

"Hey, I just gave you your space and took my time, like you told me to do."

"Aren't you an obedient husband?" she teased, pressing a hand to his hard chest.

"Ha, I try."

Another round of stillness, until a pitchy pound at the door sliced through it like hot butter on bread.

Azula was first to respond, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Ty Lee," the voice answered. "May we come in?"

"We?" Azula asked back. "Who's with you?"

"Mai. Do you mind, or should we come back in a few?"

The princess detached her full-bellied babe from her bosom and fluffed the pillow he was already lying on. She covered her breasts, rose, and flashed a swift glance at Chan and noiselessly mouthed: "You see what I mean?"

Chan grinned.

"Yes," Azula shouted then at the two waiting at the door, "but hold on a minute. Give me a chance to put the baby down for a nap."

Ty Lee offered an approving reply: "Take as long as you need, Azula."

"Well then," Chan said, bouncing himself off the bed and stretching himself while locking his fingers behind his head, "I should probably make my exit. You have a good nap, buddy." He rubbed the bridge of Raiden's nose and opened the door wide for Mai and Ty Lee.

The two of them slipped past the bulky male and weaved their way to the bed. Mai took her own initiative and sat herself down, her arms crossed snugly at her chest and bangs draping over her expressionless eyes. Ty Lee steadied herself against the edge of the bed.

Azula then decided that there was little chance that she was going to be able to put Raiden down for his next snooze, considering that the presence of others had captured his attention, forcing him into a state of extended wakefulness. She simply rested him against her breast and waited for her company to initiate the conversation she knew was long due.

"Ooh, Azula, can I hold the baby for a minute?" Ty Lee asked.

"If you must," she answered. "He has a full belly, so, here; you might need this." She handed Ty Lee Raiden's burp cloth. The circus girl took hold of it, rested it at her lap, and waited for Azula to pass the baby to her. Raiden snuggled himself up against the newcomer's chest, his head propped up at the crook of her arm.

"You really are a little guy, aren't you?" she asked the young babe, tickling his stomach with tender fingers, "but you sure got yourself a big, full tummy! Yes, you do."

This playful banter went on for a couple minutes. Azula observed keenly, but interrupted suddenly. "Raiden still needs changing, Ty Lee."

This was enough incentive for her to release the baby back to his mother. Once Raiden was secure in her grasp, she rose and made her way to his changing table, freeing the child's soiled diaper from his bottom.

"Aw, look at how cute he is!" Ty Lee skipped over to Azula and cooed at the completely naked baby, staring down at him with sparkling, bright eyes. She flapped her fingers in front of him, tickling his cheeks. Raiden raised his own hands in response, trying to seize hold of whatever of her he could reach. Her long braid fell from her shoulders; he, after numerous attempts to grab it (his hand-eye coordination was not quite its best yet), twisted it in his palm, pulling it with all the strength a ten-week-old could muster.

She voiced a sudden yelp; "He's strong for a little guy, Azula."

"He's curious for his age; he'll grab at anything if given the urge. It's amusing to think of all the trouble he'll cause once he's a little older. For right now, I'm just glad he can't walk yet."

Mai rolled her expressionless eyes, keeping her distance from the two more exuberant women. Azula caught the gesture, and altered the mood to accommodate for it.

"Yes, well, let me finish changing him, and then we'll talk."

Ty Lee nodded, "You need any help?"

"I don't think so, but stay, if you will. Give me another minute or so."

Azula attempted to wrap the cloth delicately around her son's waist. He pouted and grumbled at this, rubbing his eyes as his little legs kicked the invisible sheet of air.

"Hold still, sweetheart," she murmured.

"You sure you don't want help?"

A curled smile seized the princess' expression. "If you must. Just hold his legs for me."

The gymnast held on to his lower limbs, allowing Azula to finish the task set before her. Raiden was still a bit restless, fussing about, flapping his miniature hands in front of his face.

"Raiden, honey, Mommy's not going to let anything stress you," the princess coddled, attempting at her best to calm him down. She hurriedly tightened the diaper around her son and scooped him up, carrying him over to the ornate mirror in the corner. For a moment, the two were silent, processing the reflections painted on the glass. Raiden's eyes widened, somewhat amused to see his pink lip puckering. Too young to comprehend that the figure there was actually him, he began to mimic what he saw. He caught his mother smiling too, and he extended his reach, playfully grasping the thin air in front of her.

"Who is that, sweetheart?" she question in song, but soon kissed the answer into his outstretched palm and rosy cheek. The boy squeaked his own reply.

"Please, may we get on with it?" Mai barked with a sharp growl as she spoke. "If this _nonsense_ is more important, then I'm going to head back to the parlor."

Ty Lee butted in, "That's a mean thing to say, Mai!"

The simple retort was enough to cause the small infant to burst into tears, frustrated that the loudness had crept onto him again.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry, Azula!"

She sighed in vexation; the sound resembled more of a hopeless groan, really, but the apologetic one was not the soul to blame. Raiden placed both hands over his eyes and drooped over her shoulder, bawling hysterically.

In full understanding, Ty Lee stared over at Mai, realizing that Azula was in way over her head. The distant Firelady was now nonchalantly eying her nails, whipping her thick hair behind her shoulders as if nothing had transpired at all.

"Mai, would you like to help out?"

A distant huff was her comeback, blowing a single tress away from her eyes.

"No, no, no. That won't be necessary," Azula replied, waving her hand. "Tell you what, just wait outside the door for now, or go back to the parlor, whichever you two prefer. I think what Raiden needs is a little privacy. Let me put him down, then we'll discuss our affairs in the hallway."

Mai did not need an invitation; she was already out the door before Azula was able to even finish her statement.

Ty Lee swiveled her head back at her motherly ally, her braid flailing behind her as she went about it. "I'm sorry, Azula. I really am."

…

Raiden was asleep in his crib; his quiet, almost inaudible snores were tickling his restless mother's ear. She was intently listening by her door, where she had sent Mai and Ty Lee.

In hushed whispers, she discreetly heard: "Just give her a chance." Ty Lee, no doubt. Then, the blunt reply of, "We trusted her for years, and she turned on us." Mai's voice was incredibly stable, as if distrust was an emotion similar to an animal instinct. It was programmed, beat into her like a mallet's swift infliction.

"You are falling into the same trap. You'll see, once she deems you unnecessary, she'll abandon you again. Just watch."

That was enough.

Azula cracked the door open, peeking her head out with an innocent smile, trying to make herself seem impervious to the conversation that had transpired in the hallway. She motioned an unwavering finger toward a more private end of the corridor; Mai and Ty Lee, saying nothing, emerged and made their way to the designated spot, their faces illuminated by the dim candles that ornamented the walls.

"Listen, girls," Azula said once she had reached them, "I don't want to rush this. We shouldn't. I admit to wrongdoing in my past, and I know my word isn't the most trustworthy one you've heard, I'm sure."

"Her aura is sound, Mai," Ty Lee blurted, "she's being honest."

"That isn't helping," came the steadfast response. "You can't prove to me anything that I can't see for myself."

"Then what will make you see?"

"Nothing," Mai retorted, frowning deeply. "She'll get tired of the charade and go back to being her typical self."

"Mai," the princess pronounced, "I spent three years –almost four, actually –of my life trying to rid myself of that part of me. I spent a good eight months of my sentence pregnant in a squalid prison cell, trying to care for my unborn child. Did Zuko ever tell you I was raped, Mai? It was all by the fault of my father –the man who controlled my _typical self,_ as you call it. I was his marionette; that's all I was. Do you seriously believe I would go back to that side of me? I was punished for it. Ozai is now a disgraced, insane fool; he's currently madder than I ever was, hell-bent on returning this world to the war he sees as incomplete. I need no affiliation with war in my life; you and Zuko feel the same way, I'm sure."

"What?" Ty Lee was stunned by Azula's admission.

"Raped, yes," Azula answered, somewhat angry at herself for letting the secret slip. But she supposed that it had to come out at some point. "Raiden's conception was part of Ozai's plan to get me out of prison. It isn't important."

"You mean… Chan raped you, Azula?"

"He did."

"So, why did you…?"

"Admiral Chan is, more or less, a pawn of Father's. He had his son impregnate me to fulfill Ozai's wishes. It is behind us now."

"So that whole announcement about you was a lie?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine," Mai called angrily, cutting up the conversation. "The thing is, I just don't trust the prospect of your son ascending the throne in the event of our downfall. I almost feel like you'll be the reason we descend; you want that kid on the throne, and you'll do anything to assure him of that."

"And, what? I'm going to slay you, perpetrate you until Raiden meets the throne? Isn't that farfetched?"

"No, not really, considering the effort you placed into almost killing my husband to claim _his_ title of Firelord."

"Mai," Ty Lee shouted, feeling cornered and left out and in need to stretch her voice, "Azula loves and respects Zuko now."

"Azula always lies."

"That old adage?" The princess rather despised that dull, outdated maxim. "Have I _lied _about anything so far, Mai? Was I not a product of my father's ruthless ambition? Was I not sent to prison to discard my former self?"

"You kept your son a secret to us for months. What's the reason behind that?"

Azula had not expected this to come up.

"I feared the warden would take him from me," she answered defensively. "You seemed rather intent on taking him for yourself when you found out about the pregnancy. I kept him a secret only because I wanted to protect him. Isn't that what any mother wants for her children? The assurance of their safety?"

"I think he would have fared better in the palace."

"As _your _son? I think not. He barely resembles you, or Zuko. Raiden has a high-ranked grandfather; I'm sure the parallel to that side of his family would have emerged soon enough."

Azula paused, drawing a breath forward.

She continued, "You two had no time to think this through when you went about it. For the sake of your self-image, you almost took my baby away from me. Did you think you could somehow shelter him from his past? Believe me, in good time, I do intend to tell him everything. I'm not going to hide any of my secrets from him. It can be made certain that you and Zuko would have probably taught him everything the history books could offer on my disgrace to the throne. Right?"

Mai said nothing. Her gaze had begun to falter, shifting from the floor, to Ty Lee, to the floor again. She had no intention to eye the princess; she felt the woman's glance beating right on her like a bird to prey.

Azula piped up, "You presumed I would be insane forever, didn't you? What would you have done if I had escaped? Or recovered as I have now?"

"Look," Mai finally said at last, "we didn't have any time to think it though. I admit that it was my idea. We were desperate. I couldn't produce an heir for Zuko; we needed one. It's irony that propelled you to have that child when you did. We supposed you wouldn't concern yourself over it."

"And I did concern myself. I lashed out, swore that I would protect that child from this position you tried to lay on him the minute he was brought into the world. Isn't that proof enough to you that I am in the right?"

"No, it is not."

"Why?" Azula crossed her arms under her chest, cocking her head mockingly. "The baby was not yours to take. Raiden is_ my_ child, not materialized property. Not something you could call your own because of your rank in society."

"Is that a way of saying that you're jealous of me for being the Firelady?" Mai set her eyes squarely at Azula's golden ones; the princess took a hesitant step backward.

"Why would it be?"

"Yeah, come on, Mai," Ty Lee shouted, again feeling somewhat dejected. "You need to stop with these excuses. The argument is pointless. Just forgive her."

"Forgiveness isn't something you just dole out like candy, Ty Lee," Mai informed her boisterous comrade.

"But you shouldn't be so judgmental. Yes, you both are equally guilty of wrongdoing. Can't we just put the past behind us?"

It was a simple rebuttal, almost novel-like, cliché, but it was true, nonetheless.

"Mai, she's right." Azula admitted with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lip. "I don't want to have to argue with you anymore. We shouldn't have to."

"Please, Mai, forgive her." Ty Lee's eyes sparkled brightly as she innocently pleaded. "She's our friend, your friend."

It had never ceased to amaze Azula just how child-like Ty Lee was, how she fluidly maintained that childhood spirit throughout the entirety of the quarrel.

"Fine, fine," Mai gasped, somewhat exasperated after losing her side of it, "but don't expect this to be some quick-fix."

"Do you really mean that, Mai?" asked Ty Lee; her face was hiding a grin.

The Firelady sent a shy glace in the princess' direction.

"Yes. I do."

…

"Do you want to hold him?"

Raiden was groggily waking in his mother's embrace, yawning and blinking his exhausted little eyes.

Mai nodded slowly, tentatively extending her arms out, letting Azula tenderly set the ten-week-old into them. The baby squirmed there, trying to find a comforting position for himself. Once he did, he cooed, stretching his hands as he went about it. The Firelady froze at his touch, her pale orbs widening a bit. Raiden stared curiously at her, his mouth slowly opening and revealing his perfectly pink gums. His fist filled the space like a ball to a mitt, spittle forming moistly at his lips.

"Do you like him, Mai?" asked a peppy Ty Lee. "I think he's so cute! Do you think he is?"

"Um, yeah, I guess." She timidly began to stroke Raiden's fawn tassel-like tufts of hair, a gesture greatly appreciated by the infant. He dropped his fist and smiled oddly.

"Aww, he likes you too!"

"He's a baby. He probably likes everyone."

Ty Lee frowned. Azula only beamed.

"Everyone," she answered, "except his grandfather."

The three women shared a jovial laugh, and it wasn't long before baby Raiden joined in too.


	2. Chapter One: The Burden

**Author's Note: It sure does devastate me that those who willingly read and reviewed the first two parts of my trilogy are not interested in doing the same for this part –the last one. It's okay though. It is totally understood, considering the time gap between the end of the second and the introduction to the third. I hope once I get into the groove of updating this as frequently as I did with the other two, I should regain some of the former readers.**

**Thank you to the few who reviewed! I do appreciate it! And I also am pleased that many people have gone ahead and subscribed in these recent days!**

**On my FFN profile, I reported that this chapter was due to be lengthy. I did a lot of editing, and really shortened this up. In its longest form, I felt that I was giving too much away, and decided that much of what I had written could easily squeeze into the coming chapters. So, this is a significantly shorter chapter than the prologue! The next chapter, however, is looking to be monstrously long. I'll be delving into the past and present in that one. Of course, with it being long, it'll take me a while to write. Patience will be necessary. I also have a job now, and I barely get on the computer an hour each day, so that will contribute to the epic slowness. Sorry, people!**

**This, like the prologue, has bits and pieces of my old style that I don't employ anymore, especially in the beginning. I decided not to go ahead and change it. It is as is. The later chapters will be written in my cleaner, modern style, for I have yet to start them.**

**Oh, I'm so happy! I went to the doctor's and I found out that I don't have ovarian cancer! I'm not going to die! Well, hold that. I'm still not out of the woods yet. My doctor said that I have very large, swollen lymph nodes down there that are incredibly painful, so I have been suffering from a long-term, unknown ailment for over a year now, presumably an infection. I still have a few hospital visits ahead of me.**

Chapter One: The Burden

They met in a hollow wood where the wind blew the trees and the animals made music in the night. There were a bounty of them, a few hundred or so, tucked in a cave at the deepest end of an abandoned forest. They each had their differences –their nationalities clashed in times past –but they all shared a commonality that bonded them like fine rope.

They despised the leadership that dwelled in the Fire Nation's royal palace. It was too weak, false. It had no authority to it; it was bound to crumble at any minute if given the chance.

What held them together was the hunger to quell this disaster. And they had grand opportunities in their favor, the greatest of which being the father of the current Firelord.

But he had entered a great spell of insanity; his use was draining before the clan like wasted water down a rusted pipe.

"If we consider everything Lord Ozai has done for the resistance in recent years, it would be unwise to have him slain," a brawny male with bushy sideburns said in a gruff tone. "Do we consider him to be nothing more than a common fool?"

"It isn't to say that we do not respect him, Jiro," an older, wiser one replied loftily. "It is just that it isn't fair to have to put men's lives in jeopardy just to keep the negotiations going with him. He's not even providing us steady advice anymore."

"I agree with Father," the senior's son stated firmly, his eyes set in the direction of his father's opponent, his uncle. "Have you even _seen _Lord Ozai in recent days? He's insane. Negotiating with him has become a chore for the men; he can barely communicate with us anymore. His speech has grown somewhat incoherent; his memory is ailing him now. We can't afford to keep him alive."

"Ozai is the very centerpiece of this operation, Ren," Jiro rebutted, casting a haughty shadow over the boy. "If we kill him, then what kind of mission is this? We fight for Ozai because he cannot fight for himself. We have assembled ourselves out of dedication and duty to our former Firelord. And I intend to maintain Ozai's dignity."

"Why do you think it is your duty to defend him and what is his, Uncle?" Ren snarled, his form tensing under Jiro's menacing shade. "He suffers enough in prison; by being alive, he has to endure this torture of the stigma the restored world has plastered on him. If you speak so highly of dignity, then you should reconsider our side of this argument."

"My son's right, Jiro." A silence swirled about the cave. After a moment, it was quelled. "If we stop to think about it, killing him ends up being the best option. For one, as my son mentioned, we can put him out of his misery. Secondly, and perhaps most important, he could reveal our mission at any time. He's mentally unstable and liable to slip his tongue."

"I don't doubt that at all," called a distant female, her lip curling into a snarl.

"Same here," stated another.

A garbling frenzy of voices echoed, each entitled to their own opinion and voice. There were some coarse words shared, some verbally violent altercations, but, eventually, the sounds died like cricket calls at the sight of dawn.

"Listen," the senior said, sighing a weighty sigh, "we, in truth, have sucked every bit of knowledge we so needed out of Ozai. His upkeep proves useless to our current mission. If someone loses their potential to the point of devastating an agenda, then it is vital to remove them. What more can we possibly learn from Lord Ozai?"

A flustered Jiro growled. "I believe Ozai is still a necessary resource to us. He is a humble guide. Don't shoot the messenger when it is clear that he is not the enemy in question."

"Now, there's a point to bring up, Uncle." Ren revealed a flashy grin, his eyebrows furrowing suspiciously. "Ozai is the father of the current Firelord and the Fire Princess. Not to mention, he is now a grandfather to the princess' son. We find Zuko to be our enemy; so does Ozai. But, it has come as recent news that Azula has turned from our side; Ozai still respects her, even if he did graft himself onto that plan to conceive the son she has. If he found out that we wanted Azula dead, then he could swear on his life to protect her. We need to have him gone before we act out our plan to somehow expunge the current sovereigns of the Fire Nation."

Jiro nodded; perhaps he was seeing the point to Ren's stand on the issue. "Hmph. That boy Azula has, he's what, four now, right?"

"Four, yes. And our informants have told us that Azula's pregnant with what is supposed to be her third."

"Third?"

"Princess Azula miscarried a couple years ago. The firstborn, Raiden, was about two or three when she lost that baby. We hear she's pregnant again. Rumors say it was an accident."

"Accident, you say?"

"Apparently."

Jiro dropped the subject. "So, we are still maintaining our stance on Raiden's participation in our mission, right?"

A nodding Ren sent a hand through his long and tousled russet head of hair. "Absolutely. Considering that Admiral Chan is still an honorable member of this resistance, it would displease him if we even thought of discarding his son's effort of conceiving the boy. As an added boost, Raiden is showing outward signs of being a prodigy himself. He's already bending fire, just as his mother did at his age. We could use such an influence to our advantage. Plus, he's still in his toddler years, barely old enough to take sides. If we convert him while he's young, we have a better shot at preserving his designated purpose."

"My boy has a point, but we have strayed from the core of this argument. Ozai's life is the matter in question. Now, is it confirmed that his death is in our best interest?"

Jiro swiveled his head in the direction of the crowd before him. His eyes diverted to the floor. Though defeated, he still had the urge to press his argument. "Although you make excellent points, Ren, I still don't see why we need to defeat the former Firelord. All right, yes, his input is lessoning, but just because he isn't providing much for us now doesn't mean his use has run dry. He can learn more and more for us."

Ren immediately countered, "The only means of informative transfer from Ozai is through the princess. Azula still talks to her father, or has in the recent months. From him, we learned of this latest child she's carrying. The longer the two of them are free to converse, the less time we have to keep Ozai on our side. Once Ozai is gone, the conversations will cease, and the princess will no longer impede upon our mission."

"But," asked Jiro, his head now leveling with his younger opponent, "isn't it true that their conversations enable us to keep up with the happenings in the Royal Palace?"

"Yes, but we essentially have everything we need now," Ren said. "We have the plan basically intact. We'll have our agents stationed in the Fire Nation Palace keep watch on the place following Ozai's death. The best time to strike is soon, if not right after Azula gives birth, which, as she revealed to her father, will be within two months, Agni willing. The palace will be in a frenzy. Azula and Chan will be preoccupied with tending to the newborn, Firelord Zuko and his lady will make it a point of honor to be with them, and the attending nurses and servants will be around at all times…"

Ren's father, nodding enthusiastically in response to his son's exuberance, added, "The servants at the palace have been stationed there even before the war ended. In other words, they are familiar faces to the Firelord and his family. No one, not even typically flustered Princess Azula would even dare snuff out their acts of deception."

Ren himself offered a nod of his own. "When the babe is born and Raiden is casted off to his quarters for the night, the assigned servants will act. He, just like the adults, will trust them when they enter. Once he is successfully captured, he will be shipped to the recently-restored lake Laogai, where several of our Earth Kingdom clansmen will be assembled. My father and I will join the voyage. When the boy is safely out of the Fire Nation and in Ba Sing Se, I will return to the mother nation, sending forth my false allegiance to the Firelord and his grieving sister. And when I gain their favor, I will then direct them to the Earth Kingdom."

Jiro abruptly displayed interest in the revelation of the plan, immediately (as one was meant to do on the opposing side) finding fault in it. "We've forgotten one thing."

"What?"

"Chan. His father is actively involved. Would it be possible that Chan is aware of our intentions?"

"It isn't largely possible," the elder replied, "for Chan's scope on the plan is limited. We informed him that the motive for having him impregnate the formerly imprisoned princess was simply to give her an opportunity to seek reason to escape and overthrow Zuko. Because Azula broke free from our expectations, Chan changed sides, and, in doing so, we lost contact with him. He's no longer affiliated with any form of this scheme. His father, though still in constant contact with his son, has not slipped anything to him. The admiral is a senior member, as I am, and his loyalty has not, and will not, fall."

"How can you be so sure of yourself?" Jiro wondered pessimistically. The man was not one to accept loss. "We were completely unprepared for Chan's, as well as Azula's, sudden switch of sides."

"Admiral Chan and I have remained in touch, and our agents on the outside have intercepted and monitored his letters to his son."

Ren intercepted, "Admiral Chan is aware of our efforts to keep him in line. He values protocol. Every precautious measure we take is avidly accepted by him. We can be assured of the admiral's loyalty, Jiro; that much is entirely certain."

"But what of the Firelord's allegiance with the Earth King?" Jiro added, abandoning the argument on Admiral Chan. "What of General Iroh? Those Kyoshi Warrior women? They're all relatively active within the city of Ba Sing Se. If anything is to stir there, they'd immediately be contacted and sent out to search."

"Ah," Ren laughed, "but you have forgotten that Lake Laogai has been outwardly abandoned. Since the Dai Li left and Long Feng was overthrown, the place was seen has defunct, and no longer in use. Earthbending clansmen restructured the inside, and created another point of entry, one that is unknown to outsiders. Though we are well-known for our crimes in the city, our hideout has yet to be discovered. The Earth King and whoever else won't think to look there. Search all they want; they won't discover us."

"Fine, fine, Ren," Jiro sighed, overwhelmed by Ren's quickness, "but let me be the one to visit the prison one last time. I'd still like to speak with Ozai."

Ren grunted, crossing his arms. He glanced at his father (it was his call to make and no one else's).

"If he wants to kill him… Hmm, what do you say, Father?"

"Do we have your word, Jiro, that you will do as we have discussed?"

Jiro exhaled. "Yes. I will assemble my men before the next night's rise. Then, we will strike. Our former Firelord, our ally and friend, will be no more by morning."

…

"Good," Jiro called from a discreet prison corner, "the night guard is down. Ozai's cell is to the right of here, at the very end of this wing."

Jiro and his men had performed missions similar to this one on many occasions. Sneaking into the weapons room and the guard closet was not a difficult feat. But what made this assignment most harrowing was that it would be their last here; Ozai was due to die at their hands, and even if he, Jiro, did agree to the plan made just one night ago, it did not mean he supported it. However, he had no choice.

He, alongside one of his youngest recruits, slipped into the light. The fire-lit fixtures above struck them like probing scopes. Like a waving hand, Jiro's apprehensive gaze switched from left to right, investigating every crevice of the place. His more experienced men monitored the front end, their weapons wavering in their hands.

"Come now," Jiro impatiently called, "we must hurry if we wish to reach the cell before dawn's break. It isn't too far from here. Pick up the pace, the whole lot of you."

He earned no verbal response from the front, but they were indeed listening. Jiro quickly saw their paces grow swifter.

"Boss, we're here," called a crooked-faced male, his bottom jaw protruding like an open drawer.

"Good," Jiro replied, his expression softening. Turning to the boy next to him, he said, "Kuri, you do have the key with you?"

"Yes, boss," he answered, his hand fumbling in his pocket. Lifting the discolored metal key, he set it squarely into the lock, waiting for the click.

From the other side, Ozai stirred, but was unfazed and not surprised by his visitors. He had seen them before, and, as he always did in their presence, offered a smile, though witty and deceptive as it was.

Jiro entered first as Kuri placed the key back into his deep pocket. "Ozai," he said, his voice in an echoing whisper, "have you anything to offer us this night?"

The task was to remain aloof in Ozai's presence, to not reveal the truth and startle the former leader.

He seemed to be playing right through the façade. "Azula's husband visited me not two days ago, Jiro."

Jiro's expression changed from disdain to rage. So much for the former Firelord being _incoherent._ "And?"

"He informed me that my pregnant daughter is on bed rest, and has been since the end of her first trimester." Ozai replied with unexplainable jollity. "She's highly stressed. If you do recall, Jiro, she miscarried the child before this one."

"I've been recently informed of that, Ozai. Is it true that this latest babe she has conceived is, shall I say, considering the circumstances behind her sadness, unwanted? An accident, perhaps? Ren gave indication to that being a rumor. Is it true in any way?"

Ozai scoffed and dug his fingers through his grayed, matted, terribly dirty hair. He scratched with the intensity of a dog, his jaw clenched and expression determined. Quitting, he answered quietly, "Azula did call this one an accident. I remember her being in good spirits when she discovered the second pregnancy. She was happy, and, as I would guess, less cautious and less fearful. The miscarriage came as a blow, considering that it was late, and unexpected. Afterwards, she vowed not to get pregnant again and to concentrate her efforts on raising Raiden. He's a prodigy, you know."

"I am aware," Jiro responded, his patience thinning. He and Ren had discussed these matters the night before, and he had no interest in hearing them again. But this was Ozai he was dealing with, a man so unaware but so involved. "So," he resumed, "do you know exactly how far along she is?"

"Seven months," said Ozai without pause. "That's how far she was when the second child lost its life. When she finished the first three months, her physician declared it best for her to wait out the term on bed rest, therefore preventing another unnecessary loss."

Jiro contemplated this for an unsettling few minutes, and finally said, in an eerie voice, "Ozai, I'm pleased that you were able to provide the clan with this information."

"I'm always a generous provider to the clan. You've told me so time and time again."

"Yes, I have. But, as with every snitch in the world, their knowledge becomes less and less of an asset."

Ozai, snarling, widened his gold eyes. He scooted closer to the wall of his cell. "What exactly do you mean by that, Jiro?"

Jiro's allies formed a half-circle around their fallen, iconic Firelord, the shadows of their forms dropping atop him, cloaking him in blackness. Beneath these shades, Jiro's hand extended, a glinting knife trembling in his hands. He lunged forward, and with one thrust of his weapon, he executed Ozai. The former lord uttered not one word upon the moment of his death; the only sound heard was the gurgling eruption of blood as it seeped from his pale, white lips.


End file.
